


After My Ten Years

by d3athth3kid



Series: Summoning [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anthropophobia, Bond Mates, Falling For Satan, Loving Ending, M/M, Reader-Interactive, Story within a Story, Two Endings, position of power, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: After Sebastian's ten years are up, Lucifer takes him to hell and puts him in a position of power, having relized he developed feelings for Seb.This is one of the endings to Accidental Summoning, the alternate one will be posted soon.





	After My Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently saw a post on fb that went something like this;  
> A loanly person sells their soul to Satan for friendship.  
> Satan just rolls with it.  
> Uppon the persons death Satan realizes he genuinly liked them.  
> Since he can't renege on a contract he personally takes them to hell and puts them in a position of power.  
> The demons hardened by millenia of tourcher now answer to a shy/selfoncous/quiet/depressed/loanly person who had unintentionally became satans #1
> 
> Instead of making the deal for friendship seb makes it for life, besides that small glitch it goes by the rest of the prompt.

It didn't take long, one moment I was petting Ramsey and the next we were in a Gothic style room. I stood up, jade eyes turning to Lucifer just as his crimson orbs left my form. "Lucifer?" I asked voice slightly shaky. "Is something wrong?"

He smiled slightly, still not making eye contact. "No Sebastian, nothing's wrong. Actually... There's something I wanted to ask you."

I nodded before realizing he couldn't see it with his eyes diverted, "What is it?" I asked stepping closer, viridescent orbs searching for his now icy-blue ones. When his fearful eyes finally met my concerned ones a smile slowly crept across his lips, causing one to form on mine as well.

"Things have changed since we met Seb." He reached for my hand which I gave with ease. "I never thought it would ever happen, but it has." His small smile expanded, stretching his plump lips. "I've formed feelings for one of my fathers favorite creations, for a human... For you Sebastian."

_========================_

_`Oh. My. Chuck! He loves you back!` *The Reader squeals from their less barren corner* -They sketched me and lucifer cuddling and taped it to the wall.-_

_*I huff as I notice their exquisite rendering of Luci and I.* 'Did you have to draw us shirtless?'_

_`Wha?` *The Reader looks up and squeals again.* `Yes! Isn't is adorable!`_

_'Um.. Yeah.. I guess...' *Blushes furiously.* 'Do you mind if I continue with the story?'_

_*The Reader giggles noticeing my rosy cheeks.* `Be my guest Sebastian.`_

_==================_

His icy-blue orbs seemed to thaw a bit, which caused them to sparkle. "If.." He took a deep breath. "I'd like to ask, if you would be willing to be by my side, to be in a position of power in hell. The demons would have to obey your orders and could never hurt you, if one tried they would be penalized, by me." His lips contorted into a malicious smirk, but they settle quickly into their previous smile. "We could even develop something to help your Anthropophobia, for when I'm not able to be there.. I know it's allot to think about, so I'll give you some time to decide."

For once he didn't teleport, he turned his head, eyes seeking out the door then began to pull away, that's until he noticed my hand still linked in his, he tugged slightly but I tightened my grip and tugged right back. "Luci, I don't have to think about it. I'm in hell because I made a deal with you. My soul is your's."

His smile quickly faded, and realization dawned on me that he misunderstood my meaning. "I didn't mean it like that! I just mean, when in Rome..? Fuck." When I realize my mind and mouth were on two different paths I reached up, sliding my free hand around his neck and I tugged him down till our lips met in a brief kiss, when I pulled back his eyes fluttered open, seeking mine, and I smiled. "What I'm trying to say is, I love you Lucifer, and I would enjoy being by your side."

_==============_

_*The Reader gasps* `YOU KISSED SATAN!!` *Giggles.*_

_*The blush that faded rises again, tenfold and I tilt my head down, hair curtaining my cheeks.*_

_`Omg, your so cute when you blush Sebastian! Does Lucifer like it?`_

_'W-what..? Why are you bringing him into this?'_

_`'Cause I wanna see how deep your cheeks color.` *The Reader throws back their head and cackles.*_

_*My head snaps up.* 'When the hell did you draw that one!? *Points to the new drawing the reader sketched of Luci and I kissing in the rain.*_

_*The Readers giggles intensify as they grip their stomach.* `Just a few minuets ago while you were day dreaming about the Devil.`_

_*My head tilts down, hair curtaining the blush as it spreads down my neck and up my ears.* 'C-can I please just finish the story?' *It comes out shy as I ever was.*_

_`Be my guest Sebastian, I can't wait.` *The reader picks up their sketch pad again.*_

_{Fuck..}_

_============_

Luci and I spent the next few days experimenting with our new found relationship, -as it turns out Satan has no preference on who bottoms, he finds it equally satisfying.-

We brainstormed ideas on how to manage my Anthropophobia as we cuddled in the most comfortable bed I've ever touched.

After some experimenting we found out as long as I have something of his on me, I could manage fairly well.

The next step was to teach me the ropes, how to make the demons hardened by millenia of torture respect me, how to decide punishment on newly arrived souls and even how to fight. Lucifer said since I was his betrothed I had to learn to defend myself, just in case something bad happened and he couldn't protect me.

Thing's had been going well actually, I had my own thrown {a fucking THROWN, I mean seriously?! I just thought I'd stand near him and play invisible...} and even a sweet lill demon servant -who told me her name was Meg-. Surprisingly the Prince's of Hell were even impressed with my knowledge, they had even told me they were happy to have me by Lucifer's side, that he was much easier to deal with since I came into his life.

\--------------------

A few weeks after I had taken my place by Luce, he came back to our room carrying something behind his back, with my interest peaked I walked towards him, asking what he had, he flashed me a dazzling smile then asked me to close my eyes, telling me it was a surprise. I did as asked like I always had when it came to him. Then he placed something on my head, it didn't weigh much, but it seemed bulky, he pulled me over till I stood in front of the mirror and told me to open my eyes.

What I saw surprised me more than anything, it was an ornamental covering made with feathers that ranged from deep red to silver.. Lucifers feathers, he had made a headdress to stifle my Anthropophobia.. "Oh, Lucifer, It's beautiful. I hope you didn't hurt your wings making this." At my words his body went ridged.. "Wait.. You saw my wings?"

My eyes pull away from the gift and find his icy-blue orbs. "Yeah, remember at the hospital?" His forehead creased, "But humans can't see celestials wings... Unless." His words trailed off, a faraway expression coloring his face.

I turned from the mirror and looked up at him, "Lucifer? What's wrong?" When he didn't respond I ran my hands up his arms till I reached his cheeks. "Babe? What's wrong? Talk to me." Luci finally responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me snug against his chest. "When a human can see the wings of a celestial.. It means their Bond Mates, Sebastian."

My mouth fell open.. {Bond Mates with Satan himself?} He smiled down at me, "Why didn't you say anything when you saw them?" I look away self-consciously, "Remember I was dyeing... Didn't really have time to admire them, Luce." His smile turned sheepish, "Ahh, that's a good reason not to bring it up.. But why hadn't you in the ten years that had followed? Or even after I brought you down here?"

"One word Luce, Anthropophobia." He chortles softly, "Yeah, okay, you've got me there." He leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips before pulling back and whispering "I love you."


End file.
